User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Hardened Veterain vs Psycho Couple: Buck Ó Raghallaigh vs Masaru-Jerome Surei
Buck Ó Raghallaigh, the Shamrock of Death; VS Masaru-Jerome Surei, the manipulative psychopath. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Buck Ó Raghallaigh When he was a young lad (around 6 or 7 years), he was inspired by three things: his father's courage, his uncle's discipline, and Louis Cyr's incredible strength. He decided to be "just like them" when he grew up. His father was proud of his son's ambitions and was happy to help him, but, being a single dad in the Irish Defence Forces wasn't going to allow him to do much, so he called up his brother to help out. Buck's uncle, who was a retired world champion Heavyweight Boxer, health nut, and had great knowledge of some of the strongest men in history. So, the training began, and went on for years. He ate 20 lbs of meat and bread every day, carried cows of varrying sizes on his back for 1 kilometers each. It was grueling and backbreaking work, but he never gave up. By the time he was 30, he was a monster; He was 6 foot 10 and weighed 280 lbs. With that goal complete, he joined the Irish Defence Forces and was quickly excepted into the SFA. Then WWIII happened, He went under unrelenting deployments, using every ounce of training and his physical power to pull through. His courage and ability to take on even a small group of Spetsnaz on his own earned him the nick name "The Shamrock of Death." But all for naught. The world was turned into a wasteland by the fighting, and Buck was left on his own. He eventually stumbeled on his old family home, and found his father and uncle alive and well. For the next 15 years, they lived in peace, fighting off the ocational scavenger, but never killing them, they were just survivors like them, after all. Until the day his father and uncle didn't wake up. Heart broken, he realized he couldn't stay in his home forever, so he gathered the family sword and essential suplies, and became a vagabond. Wondering Ireland and living the rest of his life until is death at the age of 75. Weapons Assault Rifle: F2000 *Weight: 8 lbs *Cartige: 5.56x45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, Rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 850 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,953 fps *Efective range: 533 yards *Feed system: 30-round detachible box magazine *Sights: 1.6× magnified telescopic sight, notch back-up sight Handgun: SIG Sauer P320 RXP *Weight: 2 lbs *Cartrige: .357 SIG Grizzly JHP *Action: Recoil operated *Rate of fire: Semi-Auto *Muzzle velocity: 1,900 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 14-Round magazine *Sights: ROMEO1 PRO Reflex Optic Shotgun: DP-12 *Weight: 9.3 lbs *Cartridge: 12-gauge slugs *Action: Pump *Rate of Fire: 160 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 1,800 fps *Effective range: 75 yards *Feed system: 14+2 dual internal tube *Sights: Green Reflex Sword: Ó Raghallaigh family sword *Blade Length: 38 inches *Material: Tempered Steel *Weight: 2.32 lbs Knife: KA-BAR *Blade Length: 7 inches *Material: Carbon steel *Weight: 11 onces Special: M2010 *Weight: 12 lbs *Cartridge: .300 Winchester Magnum *Action: Bolt *Rate of fire: 10 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,850 fps *Effective range: 1,300 yards *Feed system: 5-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Leupold Mark 4 ERT 6.5-20x50 M5A2 Enhanced Sniper Rifle Scope Martial arts *Boxing: Focuses on punching, dodging, blocking, counter punching, ducking, and weaving. Buck can and will use every illegal move in the book *Systema: A freeform martial art that focuses on disabilitating enemies via pressure points, joint locks, and bone breakage *SOCP: A realism based, task-specific system designed to build upon the MACP. It incorpates a number of different techniques, including strikes, ground fighting, personnel control, restraint escape, firearm application in close quarters combat, 360 ambush attacks into and over objects, and fighting multiple assailants at once *Krav Maga: a defensive fighting technique utilized to keep the user safe and incapacitate the enemy by any means necessary. Includes counter-attacking as soon as possible, attacking the body's most vulnerable spots (eyes, throat, groin, etc.), neutralizing the opponent as quickly as possible, usage of knives, and maintaining awareness of surroundings Armor Reinforced Hard Shell Crowd Control Suit, SOB Level 4 Ballistic Shield, and Modernized Cestus Screenshot 20191224-155309.jpg Screenshot_20191224-155845.jpg 6b58fecd0cfee4ddf42059582b3d3a48.jpg *Police grade riot armor designed to be almost impervious to blades and blunt-force trauma while it's light weight and flexibility maximizes speed and mobility. Head *Polycarbonate alloy outershell *Semi-resilient polystyrene foam lining *¼” thick top pad *Dull finish to prevent reflection *Double D-ring fastener provides maximum strength and slip resistance *Foam nylon backing provides added durability and comfort *Snap-on nape pad with Kydex penetration shield, shock-absorbent foam pads and chemical-resistant Cordura cover *Permanently mounted neck protector with Kydex penetration shield and shock-absorbent foam Upper body and Shoulders *Hard shell front and back panels feature a unique Damascus 3-panel flex design for optimum movement, fit and comfort *3mm Electrum XK8 hard shell front and back panels *Modular front and back panels are steel riveted together with Cordura nylon connector straps which attach by Velcro *Shock absorbing Protium foam with a Polyester mesh covers the chest, back, shoulder and upper arm *Electrum XK8 plate with shock absorbing Protium foam covers both top of shoulder and upper arm *Polyester mesh lines the inside of the upper body and shoulder portion which offers comfort and breathability for long term wear *Adjustable Straps fasten with durable nylon elastic and Velcro Forearms and Elbows *Two piece hard Electrum XK8 outer shell provides flex ability *Shock absorbing Protium foam covered with 420 denier Cordura nylon *Polyester mesh liner inside offers comfort and breathability *Adjustable straps fasten with durable nylon elastic and Velcro Gloves *Outstanding durability and protection from impact or injury *Fire and cut resistance on the back of the hand for your total protection *.8mm high-grade aniline goatskin leather on the palm and upper for maximum tactility and responsiveness without compromising performance *Dynamic knuckle and hand protection design with high density closed cell foam for reinforced protection and injury prevention Lower body and Groin *Hard Electrum XK8 outer shell on thigh and hip sections *Shock absorbing Protium foam with 150 denier Cordura nylon covers the entire outside *Polyester mesh lines the inside which offers comfort and breathability *Tailbone pad has an Electrum XK8 plastic plate laminated to the Protium foam *Groin section has an inner Electrum XK8 shell with a Protium foam padding and mesh cover *Straps fasten with durable nylon elastic and Velcro *Hard Electrum XK8 Knee Caps with super non-slip grip *Hard shell Electrum XK8 shin plates with dull Black finish to avoid reflection *Heavy-duty Reinforced Protium foam padded nylon inner support *Inner support riveted to the shin plates for ultimate durability *Multiple adjustable nylon elastic and Velcro straps give a secure fit Knees and shins *Hard Electrum XK8 knee caps have a super non-slip grip *Hard shell Electrum XK8 shin plates have a dull Black finish to stop reflection *Heavy-duty reinforced Protium foam padded nylon interior support *Inner support riveted to the shin plates for incredible durability *Multiple adjustable nylon elastic and Velcro straps allow for a secure fit *Hard Electrun XK8 foot guards Boots *8” standard military height *The quality craftsmanship of the full grain cowhide leather and nylon fabric uppers is obvious upon close inspection, especially the high quality stitching *Vanguard sole construction, combined with a cushioned polyurethane midsole, delivers running shoe-like comfort and energy return especially across heels *100% rubber Vibram Sierra outsole functions well in rugged and varied terrain, is oil- and slip-resistant and is easily resoled *Polyurethane insole Gear Bag (Contains food, extra ammo, and guiness) *Exterior Dimensions – 24"L x 19"W x 15" H *Interior Dimensions - 24"L x 15"W x 15" H *Two Velcro storage compartments on the front *Sides of the bag have envelope pouches *Padded shoulder strap Sheild *Alumina oxide ceramic on an aramid matrix backing *Ambidextrous handle and forearam pad *Tough enough to stop armor peircing rounds *Dementions: 24" x 48" & 4" level 4 ballistic veiwport Modernized Cestus *Full Grain leather and titanium spikes *Covers 6 inches starting from the wirst Masaru-Jerome Surei Masaru-Jerome Surei was a Canadian-Japanese highscholar, the son of the Canadian embassador in Japan, attending Kaminomiya Highschool. From his early childhood he had a very independent personality and preferred being depended on than depending on someone. During his days in Japan, he met Sotojima Haruka, a girl who's father was a prominent politician in Japan. Because of the mental stress from her father's death, Haruka had almost completely secluded herself from the outside world, and as such found herself attracted to Masaru, who became the first one to interact and sympathize with her about her father's fate. This soon turned into a complete and psycopathic obsession with the Canadian teenager as the two fought Bōryokudan thugs sent against Haruka by family members who seeked to rob her of her father's inheritance. The girl begun seeing Masaru as a "knight in shining armor" who was the only one in the world who cared for her and protected her. Her mental state wasn't helped by the fact that Masaru made her kill her family members once they cornered them. Eventually, however, Haruka became incapable of bearing the stress and guilt of murder and being constantly under attack by assassins. Because of this, she did what any Yandere in love would do: she asked Masaru to commit suicide with her so they could be forever together. Masaru obviously refused, and Haruka, being the Yandere she was, tried to kill him, only for the Canadian to best her in combat and kill her back. In the last moments of his girlfriend's life, Masaru revealed to her that her father had been assassinated by a joint Canadian-American operation because of his anti-American ideologies. He then told her the only reason he kept her close to him was because he enjoyed seeing her fall into insanity and become completely dependant on him. He then shot her in the head, killing the poor girl. In Masaru's words, however, "she was already dead before I pulled the trigger". After this, Masaru Got away with the murder with some help from the Canadian government and contacts in the Japanese government and moved to China. Weapons Assault Rifle: Colt Diemaco SA-20 *Weight: 8.6 lbs *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 900 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 3,030 fps *Effective range: 440 yards *Feed system: 30-round detachable STANAG magazine *Sights: C79 Optical sight Handgun: Berreta 92 *Weight: 2 lbs *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Action: Recoil operated *Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Muzzle velocity: 1,250 fps *Effective range: 53 yards *Feed system: 15-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Iron sights Shotgun: Remington 870 *Weight: 8 lbs *Cartridge: 12-gauge *Action: Pump *Rate of Fire: 80 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 1,550 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 7+1 internal tube *Sights: Bead Sword: Nodachi *Blade Length: 48 inches *Materials: High-Carbon Steel *Weight: 4 lbs Knife: Buck 119 *Blade Length: 6 inches *Materials: Stainless Steel *Weight: 7.5 onces Special: Haruka Sotojima Sword: Katana *length: 30 inches *Marerials: High-Carbon steel *Weight: 2.5 lbs Rifle: Remington Model 750 *Weight: 7.5 lbs *Cartridge: .308 Winchestor Magnum *Action: Semi-automatic *Muzzle Velocity: 2,600 fps *Effective Range: 874 yards *Feed system: 10-round box magazine *Sights: Leupold vari-x3 2.5x8 Handgun: Remington R51 *Weight: 1.4 lbs *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Action: Pedersen "hesitation-locked" action *Muzzle velocity: 1,014 fps *Effective range: 10 yards *Feed system: 7-round box magazine *Sights: Drift-adjustable 3-dot iron sights Martial arts *Karate (Masaru): a striking arts that focuses on punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and open hand strikes *Judo (Masaru and Haruka): focuses on take downs, throws, joint locks, and chokes *Yakumaru-ryu (Masaru): focuses around ending the battle in a single blow. If the swordsman is fighting an opponent with the reach advantage, he'll first knock the weapon away as the enemy goes in to attack with the power and weight of the nodachi, then get close and strike at the neck of the enemy. Against an opponent with a shorter weapon he'll use one decisive blow from outside the enemy's reach. *Kendo (Haruka): a way to discipline the human character through the application of the principles of the Katana, and is very similar to Kenjutsu Armor None X-Factors Physicality: Buck's physical training and extensive work-out regimine gave him incredible strength. He can casually carry a full grown cow over his shoulder, stop a truck going top speed, punch through a brick wall, and fire a M60 from the hip and not lose range or accuracy from recoil. He can also run at 25 mph, and is durable enough to get a 40-pound sledgehammer broken over his face, and not even flinch; Marsaru is strong enough to slice someone in half from shoulder to waist, fast enough to dodge an arrow from a Yumi bow, and durible enough to survive a hand grenade explosion from a few meters away. Haruka is stong enough to horizontily cut a man in half and can move faster than an average human can react Tactics and experience: Buck's time as a member of the Sciathán Fiannóglaigh an Airm has taught him more than just how to fight, he's an expert marksman and master of military tactics, often using cover, limiting an enemy's movements, flanking, exploitation of weaknesses, and causing general panic, but he isn't afraid to take enemies head on. He specialized in Urban Combat, and is very familiar to Ireland's geography through years of exploration and can navigate it easily. In his time he's fought thugs, scavengers, raiders, soldiers, and Spetsnaz; Marasu and Haruka have been fighting for 4 years. Marasu often employs ambush tactics from behind cover, if there is no cover, he'll use his firearms to keep his enemy at bay. Haruka usually fallows Marasu's orders, however, when acting on her own she focuses on limiting her enemies mobility. When together, one distracts the enemy, while the other goes in for the kill. They've fought Yakuza, assassins, and (rarely) highly trained mercenaries Training: Buck has been on a grueling work out regimen since he was a boy, having to carry cows of varying sizes, dead lift full grown horses, walk with large stones tied to his legs, and push cars that had no tires. He was trained in boxing by his uncle (whom was a world heavyweight boxing champion), systema from his father (who was a soldier), he was also in the Irish Special Forces. He's also trained with the U.S. Army Rangers and the Israeli Commandos; Masaru is a green belt in Karate and Judo, has received training from a former Canadian soldier, and is skilled in Yakumaru-ryu. Haruka is a black belt in Judo and has been trained in Kendo since she was seven. Weapon relyability: All of their weapons are very relyable, as of most of them are military grade. However Haruka's rifle (based on my research) tends to jam and it's mag is difficult to reload (because it doesn't properly fit), Notes 1. This battle will take place in an abandoned city 2. Buck is in his mid 50s for this fight Fight Expert's opinion Category:Blog posts